


So Say Something Stupid

by withthepilot



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthepilot/pseuds/withthepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more she ignores him, the closer he wants to get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Say Something Stupid

All it takes is a laugh to cut him down to size. And that's what kills him—all the words packed into that brilliant ponytail-topped head of hers, and yet she can convey so fucking much with just a curt little gust of disdainful mirth, a biting chuckle.

All that power and yet so petite, so refined. It just doesn't seem fair.

"Uhura, wait up," he says, stumbling after her as she walks out of the bar. The air is crisp for October and they're at least ten minutes from campus. "Gimme a chance to be a gentleman and walk you home."

"You can't even walk yourself home."

The look on her face says it all. Crude. Lout. Not good enough. But then she turns and grabs the lapel of his jacket with both hands, pulling him along the sidewalk. He reaches out to balance himself as he staggers under her guidance, curling his hands around her svelte hips.

"Just keep following my lead and you might get what you came for," she instructs.

Well. He can do that. He grins and lets her pull him along like a puppy on a leash until they're in the dorm, at her front door. She presses her back to the cool surface and pulls him forward, their mouths mere millimeters apart.

"Are you embarrassed to be seen with me, Uhura?" he whispers, following the sway of her ponytail until it comes to a stop. She laughs again, pointed like the sharpened tip of an old-fashioned yellow pencil.

"Since when do you care what I think, Jim?"

But he does and they both know it. He fights a telltale blush. But for once, just once, he wants to be stupid, wants to just go ahead and admit things—things that she can keep, like small, wrapped gifts to store and open the next time she dismisses him, and the time after that. Because she will. And he'll keep coming back. For reputation's sake.

"Just don't tell anyone," he says, reaching under her skirt to pull down her underwear, brush his fingertips over the part of her that's so hot, it's like a secret he shouldn't know.

"Likewise," she murmurs, spreading her thighs. Trembling but no longer laughing.


End file.
